For image stabilization in viewing instrument, the optic elements involved have, for the most part, been oriented by massive two-degree-of-freedom gyroscopes. To preserve the space reference, these large momentum wheels are suspended by a pair of gimbal bearings on each of two axes. Construction features of these bearings which manifest low friction also, unfortunately, render them subject to brinell damage from shock and vibration. In the subject system, a gyroscope for each axis is utilized as a single-degree-of-freedom unit which, with velocity-sensitive restraint, integrates the angle of disturbance into a proportional angular output to the stabilizing mirror drive linkage. This use of a gyroscope to stabilize images in optical viewing instruments is unique and was presented in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,621, issued in May of 1979. Applying the teachings of this patent to a binocular version led to the need for the subject flex couplings. A spring is used in this binocular to effect recovery of the gyroscope and thus the line-of-sight to frame zero. In the experimental model the inertia of the two mirrors for either axis combined with this spring to produce a simple vibrating system. The resulting tendency toward vibration caused the image to jump and overshoot at the start of each frame disturbance.